


The Dress

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: The dress Rafe gave reader starts a little somethin' somethin'.





	The Dress

You try on what seems like every dress in your very large closet and begin to lose hope of ever finding the right one. You don’t want to disappoint him by not going to the gala with him, but at the same time none of these seemed to work. You nearly jump out of your skin when you hear him clear his throat.

“No luck?”

“No,” you mumble.

“Well, come out of there; I think I found something you’d like.”

You begrudgingly walked out, still wearing one of the dresses and still thinking that the closet had the dress that would work out for you.

Rafe stands in front of your closet holding out a box as if he was making an offering. You raise your  brow as he holds it out.

“I think that this one may be more fitting.” His smug smile and wink only make you want to throw the box aside and fuck him where he stands. You’re unaware that you’re blushing, but he isn’t.

“What’s the matter?”

“Huh? Oh, I, uh…well, thank you.” you stutter as you take the box from his hands. You walk over to your bed and lift the cover. Inside lays a beautiful blue, sequined dress, that was much more low cut than you’re used to.

“Rafe, don’t you think that this is a bit much?”

“No. If you ask me, it’s pretty tame.” There is that smile again. The one that is making your whole body flush.

You take the dress out of the box and hold it up, giving it further investigation. You go back into your closet and change.

“I don’t see why you can’t do that out here. It’s like I’ve ever seen you naked.”

“Shut up, Rafe. I want to see for myself, just how ridiculous I’m going to look in this thing.”

“Alright,” he groans.

You slip out of your dress and kick it to the side.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have done that.” You shrug and slip into the dress he got you. First you’re afraid that it’s going to be too tight, Rafe always got your measurements wrong. You take a deep breath and slip the dress over your head. It fits, perfectly too. You head towards your mirror nearly tripping over your new dress. You take a deep breath before looking at the mirror.

“Oh my God.” You cover your mouth and nearly begin to cry as you stare at yourself. It’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous and it fits. For a moment you don’t even want to leave the closet, you just want to stare at yourself the whole day.

“Baby, are you okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right out,” you shout back. You gather up the the skirt and walk out of the closet. Rafe stands there, frozen and suddenly you become very insecure. Maybe there is something on your dress that you somehow didn’t notice when you were staring at yourself.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Your voice nearly cracks as you stammer out the question.

Rafe opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but nothing ever comes out.

“Oh God, you hate it.” You start to cover yourself when he approaches you.

“No, baby, I love it. You look amazing in that dress, and if we didn’t need to leave soon, I’d peel it off of you and take you right now.”

A devious grin spread across your face. “We don’t need to take the dress off for that.” You gather up the skirt and hunch over the bed.

“Mm, so it appears.”


End file.
